At facilities where the use of nitric acid is widespread, large amounts of alkaline, nitrate and/or nitrite based wastes are generated. Nitrate and/or nitrite, as a waste species, is very mobile and detrimental to the environment. Therefore, it is very desirable to provide an inexpensive and in situ method to remove nitrate and/or nitrite ions from waste solutions.